ytpguy17_ssblfandomcom-20200214-history
Traps
Traps are objects placed on a stage by a character, usually though the means of a special, that have varying effects on enemies. This mechanic partially began in Brawl with Diddy Kong's Side B (Throwing slippable bananas) and Snake's Down B (placing C-4 then detonating it) and Down Smash (planting a land mine). However, the mechanic began appearing more commonly throughout the characters in Smash Bros Lawl (The King's Wine Spill, Ib's Paintings, ect.). Following Lawl, YTPguy's characters can also summon traps. Lamp Oil Lamp Oil is a slip trap created by Morshu. Morshu spills Lamp Oil on the ground. Once spilled, it becomes slippery. When hit with a fire attack (ex. Fireball, Fire Flower), as it is oil, it will combust. If it's hit with an explosive (ex. Bob-omb, Electrode) it will double the size of the explosion. Blender Blender is a trap move of the Annoying Orange. The Orange summons the Blender. It works like a shield. The blender grabs all the projectiles, with a max of three. If the enemy touches the blender, it will atract him or her, and throw him/her forward. Hot Record Hot Record is a trap created by Toon Mario. Mario throws a Hot Record. If the record touches the ground, it will burn, becaming a flaming trap. Mario and the others can throw it around. But if you throw it so many times, the fire disappears. In the stage, there can be only 1 hot record. Fruit Throw Fruit Throw is a Side-B move of Cosmo that has the secondary effect of becoming a trap. When thrown on the ground, the fruit can become either a slip trap or edible food. Water of Life Water of Life is a Down-B move of CD-I Link that has the secondary effect of becoming a trap. Pressing Down-B after the Water had been drunk, Link can throw the empty jug on the ground, creating a spike trap that deals damage to the touch. There can be only one, so pressing Down-B makes Link move the jug fragments to a new location. Book Of Koridai Another attack for CD-I Link, and the only Trap Final Smash in Lawl. Well, is not exactly a trap. One of the things that can be doing with this attack that pressing Down B will make Link throw the Book downwards. It will open, some chains will came out from it, and it will suck the nearest enemies. Anyone who touches it, will be sucked by the book. Happy Cow Happy cow is Anthony's Up B in Smosh's moveset. With Anthony is flying thanks to the happy cow, you can press B to throw milk bottles which get broken and transforms into Trippling traps. Paint Power This is Bill Nye's Neutral B. One of the things you can do when you have the paint in your hands, press Down B to transform the paint into a trap. This trap will have the effect of the paint's color (Red=Fire, for example). Anti-trap moves Following Lawl, some characters have counters to enemy traps in their own special ways. Hat Throw Hat Throw is an anti-trap move of Micheal Jackson. The hat has the ability to absorb health powerups,traps and projectiles. The longer you charge, the farther the hat will go. Also, The longer you charge, the more things the hat can absorb (maximum of 5 things). Life Hack While not necessarily an anti-trap move, Anthony can use one of his Life Hacks to render traps useless on himself. His Wall Hack allows him to pass through traps and projectiles. Category:Gameplay Mechanics